one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Tager vs Potemkin
Description Walking war machines from rival franchises duke it out to see whose technology is superior! 'I'm back! Happy New Years fellow readers and fanon users and welcome to my first fight of 2017 before my Tournament begins!! Happy reading!!! - TheOneLegend :) The Interlude 'Well this is certainly strange.' A giant of a man in a green bodysuit with a metal helmet spoke aloud as he traversed through a parking district of an unknown city. Gigantic metal gauntlets coverers his arms and only the orange glow of his eyes were visible in the darkness of his helmet. To Potemkin, this was certainly a strange day as he couldn't recall how he gotten here. Nighttime had fallen as the Moon shone it's reflected light across the night sky. Street lamps filled the otherwise dark streets with light as Potemkin lifted a garage door open and entered the parking space. He wasn't alone. As he walked up a ramp leading further into the garage, an image of something very red slammed into his vision. He halted himself as another giant of a man stood just a few feet away from him, gazing at his surroundings. Iron Tager had been sent to investigate a blue wormhole that popped up in one of Sector Seven's labs. Once he had gotten there, he was immediately sucked in by the blue wormhole and it sent him here, in this garage. Cars of all kinds and models were parked to perfection as Iron Tager searched around for where the blue wormhole might be. His eyes eventually wandered to Potemkin and the two war machines stared at each other for awhile. 'Who are you?' They both asked at the same time, their deep and mechanical voices echoed all throughout the garage. Potemkin straightened his back. 'I'm Potemkin. Now, who are you?' He called out to crimson giant. Iron Tager folded his arms. 'That would be classified. However, you do look like an interesting subject.' Iron Tager replied back. Potemkin narrowed his eyes. 'What's that supposed to mean?' He asked. Then he noticed that he slowly being pulled towards Iron Tager. He saw that the crimson giant's gauntlets were the ones pulling him in, so he tore a chunk out of the ground and tossed it at Iron Tager. The Sector Seven scientist haled his magnetization to punch the boulder out of the air then readied himself. Potemkin pounded his fist together and glared at his opponent. The Melee IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL!!! FIGHT!!!! (60 seconds) Potemkin and Iron Tager rushed at each other and clashed fists, sending a minor shockwave that cracked the pillars that held up the garage. Iron Tager magnetized Potemkin's fist and slammed the green behemoth onto the ground. Iron Tager followed up with a few stomps then picked Potemkin up and tossed him into a small truck. Potemkin shook off the blows and sidestepped as Iron Tager obliterated the small truck with a magnetized punch. Potemkin took the opportunity and hunkered down, covering his body with his gauntlets. Iron Tager turned to face Potemkin ,just in time for the latter to unleash a swirling pillar of fire to blast Iron Tager away. Potemin got up and chased after Iron Tager who smashed through several stone pillars as he was blown back from the attack. He smashed into a purple Lamborghini and stumbled forward.